


dog begging bone

by littledust



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another messy drunk scene between step-siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dog begging bone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/95505.html?thread=1444113#t1673745).

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

"Shan, stop it."

Shannon keeps throwing marbles at the mirror, only hard enough to maybe crack it. (Why the fuck do people put out little bowls of marbles? How is that decor?) Now that she's sobering up, she's actually forgotten what she's so pissed at Boone about, but he's got scratches on his forearm and three of her nails are chipped. Must have been one hell of an argument.

"You are one sick fuck, bro," Shannon sneers, punctuating her comment with the shiver of breaking glass. She lets Boone pretend that he's flinching at the sound. "I mean, do you even understand who you are? What you want? You're like a dog who doesn't know how to beg for a treat." She's rambling, mean, all the things she's not supposed to be this side of a shotglass. Her head hurts.

Boone has to lean across her to take away the bowl of marbles. She runs a hand through his hair and then overturns the bowl, listening to them skitter across the floor. He tenses, but he stays poised above her lap, like he's waiting for permission to move. "We're both bitches," he says softly, the words warm puffs of air against her thighs. Shannon crosses her legs at the same time she yanks him up by the hair.

"Whatever." She always pulls back just before she pushes him over the edge, maybe because it means going down with him. Shannon flashes him some teeth and says, "Just remember, I'm the normal one."


End file.
